Insomnia
by Turk 4 Life
Summary: You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams (Dr. Seuss). Short CloTi one-shot, post-ACC.


**A.N:** _ **I studied statistics today (for finals) and while I was suffering through trying to understand some of the complex material I missed during lectures, I was hit with random CloTi feels. So this was the end result. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to favourite and review! :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own imagination for this post-ACC scenario.**_

* * *

 **Insomnia**

 **by Turk 4 Life**

* * *

Cloud frowned as he stared up at his ceiling, unable to fall asleep. A brief pang of anxiety ripped through his chest as he contemplated the reasoning behind his inability to fall asleep. With the threat of Sephiroth finally put to rest once and for all, Cloud had figured his sleepless nights would become less frequent.

Clearly, that was not the case.

Letting out a deep sigh, Cloud swung himself upright and sat at the edge of his bed, immediately burying his face into his palms in confusion. He really couldn't figure it out- why was he so restless? It wasn't like he was unhappy or stressed out. As a matter of fact, he'd been smiling and laughing much more than he thought was necessary as a result of the children's animated conversations.

Seeing Tifa happy never failed to form a content smile on his lips either.

Cloud's eyes widened comically as his heart soared at the thought of his childhood sweetheart's happiness.

That was it!

It was no wonder he was finding it hard to fall asleep. He was so happy… so content with his life now- he dreaded the end of the day. He wanted all his hours to cherish his family.

He wanted to give all his time to them.

Cloud chuckled quietly to himself, in case he woke up the rest of the household.

Although his inability to sleep was quite troublesome, he couldn't help but feel a sense of excitement burst within him, flooding warmth into the deepest, darkest crevices of his conscience.

So, _this_ was what true happiness felt like.

"Cloud? Can't sleep?" Tifa's soft, worried voice caught Cloud's attention. Tilting his head to face her, he shot the sleepy looking bar-maid an apologetic look.

"No, I… sorry Teef," Cloud finished lamely, guilt filling his mind for making Tifa worry about him _yet again_. In turn, Tifa frowned and quietly slipped into his bedroom. She made her way to his bed and seated herself beside him, on the edge of his mattress. She turned her body to face him before she sent him a reprimanding look.

"Hey, don't be like that. It's no problem, really…" Tifa trailed off, reaching over to lay her warm hand over Cloud's bare forearm. Cloud felt his face flush at the contact, immediately thanking the Goddess for the dim lighting in his room. Turning his head away for good measure, Cloud nodded quickly. Tifa bit the inside of her lip, worried that Cloud was shutting himself off once again, and gently squeezed his forearm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Cloud couldn't help but smile at Tifa's kind offer as he shook his head in refusal.

"Tifa, it's okay. I'm fine. Great, actually. You must be tired—"

"No! You've got to _stop_ this!" Tifa interjected, her whispers both forceful and kind all at the same time. Cloud's eyes widened at her outburst, shocked. He wasn't too sure what was happening- all he knew was that he's somehow upset Tifa yet again.

"Teef—" Tifa shook her head and abruptly turned her body away from him, heaving what Cloud could only describe as a shaky sigh.

"I thought you were happy. Now I realise… I was just being selfish," Tifa began, her voice coming off too soft, even for her. Cloud felt a pang of sorrow in his chest at the obvious hurt in the beautiful woman's voice. Was she hurting because of him? Was he not expressing his happiness in an appropriate way?

"What? I don't understand…" Cloud spoke softly, reaching out for Tifa, only to be shrugged off in protest.

"I'm not _her_ \- and I'm sorry for that. If I could trade places with her, just to see you happy, I would. Goddess… _I would_! Seeing you like this… so restless and selfless and accommodating- it makes me feel like I'm using you," Tifa let took in a choked breath before speaking shakily once again. "I don't want to make you feel like you're stuck here, Cloud. I'm sorry." Tifa finished, quickly shooting up from her seated position and making her way towards Cloud's door. However, before she could get away, Cloud's incredulous expression turned into one of alarm as he shot up after her, firmly grabbing the brunette's wrist in a gentle hold.

"Is that how you really feel?" Cloud whispered, his eyes averted from Tifa's figure.

He heard no reply. Cloud sighed and tugged Tifa towards his chest, letting his motions guide him on autopilot as he wrapped his arms around Tifa's midriff in a back-hug. Burying his face into the crook of Tifa's warm neck, Cloud let out a small, content sigh as Tifa's breath hitched.

"I'm happy. So happy, I can't bring myself to sleep…" Cloud grinned against Tifa's ivory skin. She smelt like cinnamon and cocoa, despite her long hours in the presence of liquor. The smell reminded him of… home. Cloud took a deep breath and affectionately squeezed Tifa in his arms.

"I… I don't know what to say," Tifa whispered, somewhat sheepish and awestruck all at the same time. Cloud chuckled quietly before turning Tifa around in his arms and gently butting her forehead with his own.

"Words aren't the only way to tell someone how you feel." Cloud supplied. Tifa couldn't help but break out into a brilliant smile at her hero's words.

"That's my line," she chided before letting her gaze drop to Cloud's lips. Before Cloud could make a move, Tifa leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to the corner of Cloud's mouth. The kiss was over before it even started, minimal and completely innocent.

Cloud closed his eyes and allowed himself to break into a satisfied grin.

It was everything he could have ever hoped for.

Tifa found herself giggling quietly, despite her previous low mood. Eyes shining bright with happiness, Tifa leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck in a warm embrace.

"Thank you." She stated, sweet and simple.

Cloud sighed into Tifa's soft, silky hair in contentment.

"I'm glad." Tifa tilted her head in question.

"Hm?" Cloud tightened his grip on his best friend, his sweetheart, his strength… his light.

"That you're here. I have my regrets but… I'd never trade you for anyone or anything." Tifa found herself shedding tears at Cloud's seemingly innocent, simple minded statement.

His words meant a great deal to her.

But she couldn't find words to express her gratitude, yet again. So she leaned backwards and gazed into Cloud's brilliant blue eyes, her own eyes shining with affection and unconditional love.

Leaning up and pressing her lips gently to Cloud's, she decided to let her actions do the talking for her this time.

Judging by Cloud's smiling lips gently pressing against her own, she figured it was best to just leave 'talking' to couples who were comfortable with words.

As she pulled away, her eyes locked with his and she nearly gasped in awe at how Cloud's eyes reflected her own adoration for him right back at her. Feeling overwhelmed, Tifa immediately averted her gaze.

"I could lay down with you… if you want?" Tifa offered timidly. Cloud flushed, but nodded.

"I'd like that." Tifa offered Cloud a reassuring smile and pushed him towards the bed. The two settled themselves under the covers and turned on their sides so that were facing each other.

"Good night, Tifa." Cloud spoke quietly. Tifa offered Cloud and soft smile and allowed her arm to draped over his waist as she drew closer to him. Resting her head near Cloud's chest, Tifa sighed in contentment before closing her eyes.

"Sweet dreams, Cloud."

That night, Cloud and Tifa dreamed of a happy future together- complete with Marlene, Denzel and the rest of the gang.

Cloud never had trouble sleeping again.

* * *

 **Note/fun facts:  
** I find it extremely hard to write Cloud and Tifa romance (or anything for that matter), due to the fact that I feel that I don't do them justice. They are so complex and their relationship is so beautifully tragic and they themselves are so beautifully tragic! I feel like... they just have so many issues that it's not _possible_ for them to have a normal relationship. And I'm okay with that. Gosh... MY FEELS! (goes back to trying to productively study). I find that study period is when I get my most profound writing ideas. Goodness, I think procrastination is becoming a serious problem LOL.


End file.
